


Whiskey Glasses

by Couldntpickone



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldntpickone/pseuds/Couldntpickone
Summary: Dutch and Hosea decide to have some fun after drinking at a bonfire
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Whiskey Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would make a cute story lol. There aren’t that many works about them so I’m doing my part. Hope you enjoy! :)

The fire crackled softly, casting a gentle glow on the campsite around it. The crisp autumn air nipped at their noses and cheeks, but the warmth of the fire kept them from being chilly. The logs around the fire were deserted, no one was sitting on them anymore. Except for Dutch and Hosea. 

A bottle of whisky was nestled between Dutch’s feet, swaying gently on the ground as the man threw his arms wide, gesticulating wildly and laughing, his body swaying. Hosea was giggling next to him, hunching over, bumping the other man with his shoulder as he laughed. They rarely let themselves get like this, tipsy and giggly. 

They’d been here like this, drunk and blissful, for almost an hour now. The rest of the camp had all retired to bed, leaving the two men to be alone. They rarely got time to themselves anymore. The gang has grown quite large, and there was always something going on. Not tonight though, and they both appreciated it. 

Some gang members had lingered at the fire, but once they saw what state Dutch and Hosea were in they got the hint and slowly started to drift off. John had wanted to stick around and talk some more but Arthur has elbowed him hard in the ribs and jerked his head towards Dutch and Hosea, who were snuggled unusually close, whispering something between themselves. 

They had never tried too hard to hide their relationship, although they do try to keep public display to a minimum. Lingering touches and short loving looks were common, though.

Dutch wiped his mouth as his laugh slowed. He leaned into Hosea, feeling his warmth. A large warm hand made its way onto his thigh, gripping the inside of it. Dutch hummed, letting his head drop onto Hosea’s shoulder. They sat like that for a while, just breathing together, being supported by each other’s bodies. It was dark out, the sun had completely set, but the fire and the full moon cast a comforting glow. Hosea hiccuped and they giggled again. 

Dutch exhaled nuzzling Hosea’s shoulder. He was warm, secure. Hosea’s hand was warm on his thigh, his thumb running slow circles on his leg. His breath was soft against his forehead, he could feel his stubble on his skin. 

Without too much thought, and even less coordination Dutch lifted up his head and wrapped his hand around the back of Hosea’s neck. 

The other man looked down at him, hazel eyes twinkling in the firelight. His face looked soft in the light, a small smile playing on his lips. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. Sweat shone on the hollow of his neck where his shirt was unbuttoned. Dutch was overcome. This man, this beautiful man, was right here with him, in this moment. Desire bloomed in his belly. Dutch leaned in. 

Their lips met. 

Hosea exhaled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dutch’s torso, pulling him closer. The kiss was wet and sloppy. It tasted like whisky. 

It was wet lips and sharp breaths. Hands roved over bodies, tangled in hair. It was messy and passionate. They hadn’t been intimate in a while, months to be exact. They just didn’t have time, and when they did they didn’t have the energy. 

Hosea pulled away. The absence of warmth on Dutch face was devastating. Dutch opened his eyes to look at the other man. 

“Come to bed with me.” Said Hosea. His eyes were hooded, lips parted, wet from Dutch’s kiss. Dutch hummed and started getting up, tipping over the whisky bottle in his wake. He cursed, and went back for it, placing it upright again. When he turned around Hosea was watching him, posture loose and relaxed, a smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. He was looking at Dutch with so much admiration it was almost overwhelming. Dutch had seen that look before, but it was always fleeting, always hidden, always when he though no one was looking. Now it was all out in the open. 

Dutch closed the gap between them again, placed his hands on Hosea’s hips and gave his lips a gentle peck, before pushing them towards his tent. 

They stumbled together, giggling and nudging each other. Dutch let Hosea pull him into his tent. He let himself be lowered onto the bed. Let himself be undressed. Let himself be taken care of for the first time in a long time. Let Hosea make love to him. 

Lips were kissing his skin, a tongue traced lines all over his body, pulling him apart, then back together again.

The warm lantern light of Dutch’s tent cast shadows over Hosea’s body, outlining the lean muscle there. It made him look softer, more serene than he normally was. His hair was tussled and messy from Dutch running his fingers through it. 

Hosea pulled him close, opened him up, made him feel good. It was so intimate, so gentle. Hosea’s breath was hot against his skin as he nuzzled his neck, soft moans escaping him as he chased pleasure. Hosea was becoming increasingly desperate on top of him, gripping Dutch tight, leaving marks on his skin with his hands and mouth. His thrusts became faster, less measured. Dutchs moans echoed in the small room. His body was hot and tight with the warmth and desire pooling in his groin. Climax hit them both hard. Strangled moans and soft cries filled the silence. Their hands interlaced, their bodies shook together. 

The afterglow was peaceful. It felt like the world fell away and it was only them. Dutch ran his fingers through Hosea’s hair as the older man kissed his neck lazily, the alcohol making him a bit drowsier than normal. 

Hosea rolled off Dutch and they lay together in silence, listening to the crickets outside the tent, after they had cleaned up a bit. An owl hooted, something stirred in the grass outside. 

Dutch giggled.

“What?” Hosea muttered, lolling his head to the side to look at the younger man. 

“Nothin’” Dutch got on his elbow and placed a kiss to Hosea’s lips.

“Hmmmm.” Hosea let out a laugh and chased Dutch’s lips, pulling him close. 

Dutch muttered something against Hosea’s lips he didn’t quite catch. “Hmm?” Asked Hosea. 

“Said ‘I love you’”, repeated Dutch, a little louder. 

“I love you too.” Hosea said back. He ran his hands down Dutch’s sides, tracing the lines of his muscles. Dutch hummed and laid his head down on Hosea’s shoulder. As soon as he closed his eyes he felt sleep creeping to the edges of his conscience. He let it claim him as Hosea places a soft kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
